When the Worlds Become One
by ButterflyGirlEl3
Summary: Pokemon and humans live apart - they view each other as monsters. Akiro and his little sister Lyra have lived in a small village for years until one night, something comes and steals Lyra away in the darkness. Akiro hears that it was a Pokemon, and he sets out to find his sister, unaware that along the way he will change the world as he himself changes... Rated T just in case.
1. Prologue

_ Darkness. I am falling, falling, ever falling into the endless abyss of darkness. My eyes open and close frantically, yet the monotone around me never changes. It envelops me in its empty arms, suffocating me with infinite nothingness._

_ Screams. The piercing cries of people and Pokemon alike echo throughout the darkness, coming from everywhere and nowhere. They scream for help, then mercy, then death._

_ And I can do nothing._

_ I cannot move, I cannot speak, I cannot see. I am helpless. I silently scream in fury, fury at those who caused the immeasurable agony in the voices, fury at myself for being unable to help them. Yet the fury is just as quickly swallowed up by an all-consuming terror. It spreads to every corner of my being as I fall. I can't breathe. I can't think. As my panic grows, the screams rise to an ear-splitting crescendo. My head throbs and my heart pounds wildly to a staccato beat as I fall faster and faster._

_ There is a change, and suddenly I can see ground rushing up to meet me. As I faster and faster I fall toward the inevitable impact, one scream rises above the rest._

_ Lyra._


	2. Missing

**I forgot to add this at the beginning of the prologue, but I do not own Pokemon. Nintendo does. Although, if I did own Pokemon, that would be awesome and I would give a free Pokemon DS game to everyone who decided to follow this story. Just saying.**

Chapter 1: Missing

"Lyra!"

I wake up in a cold sweat, calling my sister's name as I gasp for air. The nightmare had come every night for weeks now, always the same. It had gotten so bad that I began to dread going to sleep. For I knew that when I did, the screams would return. Every night brought the same horror: the screams, the darkness, and falling, always falling. Each evening I would hope in vain that it wouldn't be as bad as before, or that I would be used to it. But I was given no such mercy.

But this time, it was different. This time, Lyra was the one in pain.

I jumped out of bed and quickly put on my robe as I dashed to the other side of the house. It was probably just a dream, but I wanted to make sure. As I neared my sister's room, I slowed and walked more quietly, as not to wake her. I put my ear to her closed door and heard nothing. I let out a quiet sigh of relief. Nothing wrong. Still, I had to be sure. Slowly, I turned the door knob. I knew I was probably imagining things, but she was my little sister, and I had to make sure she was okay. If anything ever happened to her...

I pushed the door open silently and tiptoed into the darkness of her room. I had never understood why she liked to sleep in pitch black. The darkness had always frightened me a little bit. I used to lie awake in bed when I was younger and imagine that a Darkrai was sneaking up on me in the darkness to eat my dreams. I had gotten over that particular fear a few years ago, but since then I had always let the moonlight in through my window at night, especially since I had begun to have the nightmares.

I had never told Lyra about the nightmares because I didn't want her to be worried about me. Besides, I'm the big brother. I should be the one concerned about her, not the other way around.

I silently groped toward the other side of the room, waving my hands around in front of me slowly so I wouldn't run into anything. I jumped as I stepped on her model Ferroseed and swore in my head. Why she was obsessed with savage animals, I have no idea. Besides, I thought I had told her to clean her things up last night! I bent down and ran my fingers through the thick carpet until I found the little toy and placed it in my robe pocket, planning to put it away in the morning. I continued toward her bed, taking smaller, shuffling steps so I didn't get another spiky surprise. My hands touched the edge of her bed and I slowly reached out to feel if she was there. I found her pillow empty. _Maybe she was sleeping curled up in her sheets at the end of the bed like she does when she get cold,_ I thought. I felt my way toward the end of the bed, hoping to uncover her a little so she didn't suffocate. When I didn't find her there either, I began to worry. _Did she roll off the other side of the bed?_ Not there. _Maybe she went to get a drink of water and I just didn't hear her._ Beginning to panic, I ran to search the kitchen and the bathrooms. Not in the bathroom up here. As I flew down the stairs, I could feel the fear beginning to well up inside me. _Don't worry,_ I silently tried to convince myself. _She's alright. She has to be._

I flicked the light switch and promptly crashed into the dining table at full speed because of the momentary blindness from the lights. I scrambled to get my feet under me and frantically searched the main floor for any sign of Lyra. But there was none to be found.

"Lyra! Where are you?" I called frantically.

I heard a crash from the cabinet under the sink and a silly grin spread across my face. Of course she was in her favorite hiding spot! She always sat down there when she needed to think about something or just wanted to be alone. I should have known to look there first. I marched over and put on my best angry face for her.

"Lyra! What are you doing down there at this hour?" I said, pretending to be cross as I opened the cupboard door. "You come out ri-"

I stopped dead as I heard a small "Foo?" coming from the tiny pest standing next to a spilt bucket of berries.

"Foongus?" it called again. I grabbed a broom and swatted at the little monster until it finally ran from the house.

I sank to my knees as I finally realized that my sister was not here. I had looked everywhere. Despair filled my soul as I finally accepted it.

Lyra was gone.

**Please let me know if you have any questions or comments about the story so far. Please criticize everything you find wrong, grammatically or Pokemonly. I don't think that's a word, but it is now just because I said so!**


End file.
